Spiral into Nothing
by WinterSharn
Summary: USUK Before Arthur met Alfred he made a deal with the Faery Lord to have him killed-now he loves him but he's going to die-and it is Arthur who must kill him-he is bound by the deal


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except the OC's

Author's Note: Reviews Make Me Update! *Hint :) and they make me happy! Also, constructive criticism welcome!

Pairing: Other than USUK I'm not sure…this is my first time writing Hetalia so they might be slightly OOC but hopefully I'll fix that as time goes on and as for other characters being OOC…I'M SORRY AND I DO'T DO IT ON PURPOSE JUST DON'T KILL ME! Heh kind of ironic that I hate when people write characters OOC and then I think I ended up doing it. Anyway, read, review and tell me what you think or if I should even continue!

OH, and this story is AU…definitely

Spiral into Nothing

Prologue

"I don't see what this has to do with me." Arthur was arguing vehemently with the old wizard for what felt like the 100th time that day.

"One day you will understand."

"Explain its relevance to me NOW, or else." Arthur chanted under his breath and a writhing, living pillar of green flame began to form, curling itself around him like a snake. Merlin just shook his head.

"An apprentice should never turn on his teacher." Merlin blinked up at Arthur from his seat on the ground. "Especially not if you want said teacher to give you answers." The gray-blue eyes twinkled cheekily up at his glowering apprentice.

"This is not a laughing matter-"

"Quite the contrary, Arthur," Merlin blew on his cold hands and chuckled darkly, "Watching you struggle for once is…" The wizard reached into his pocket and extracted a few handfuls of orange power which he threw on the dying fire. The fire roared to like once more, and began to crackle merrily, the old man sighing in contentment as he basked in its renewed warmth, "…things come too easily to you, it is nice to see you have to work for an answer."

"Pfft." Arthur dissipated the green flames he conjured with an irritated flick of his wrist. "Just tell me who this Alfred is. A demon? A black fae? Because I assure you, I will not be done in by…"

"He is human." Merlin snapped. The fire crackled in response and the old man raised his eyes to the star filled sky above. It was a clear night and his mind felt open and free. This was the night for prophecy. "No cage you imprison him in can hold him. He is the one who defeats you, Arthur. Although I do not know when you will meet him, when you do, I'm sure you'll know." Merlin was cut short by an undignified snort of laughter. His apprentice plopped ungracefully down next to him on the damp grass and held his own hands out toward the fire.

"That will never happen."

"Suit yourself."

"How could a mere human defeat me?" Arthur asked, speaking more to himself now then his mentor. He certainly wasn't worried so much as confused, still, it was best to take precautions.

Faery magic was the darkest form of magic there was. Most faeries were good natured and only used their magic for trickery but there were some…like the dark fae, who had powers so twisted they rivaled and surpassed that of most demons. Arthur was taking no chances, he would strike a bargain with a dark fae, no matter how risky. This, _Alfred_, would not get in his way.

"This deal cannot be broken. Once your name has been signed in blood it is unbreakable."

"I want him dealt with quickly. Before he becomes my problem."

"Very Well. He will be dead before his 23rd birthday. You remember your part of the deal?"

"My lips are sealed, my hands are tied-yes, yes, although I do not see why this is necessary…" The Faery King grinned down at Arthur, "You will." Arthur just glared at him as he sliced through his flesh with the small silver knife. As his blood began to flow he dipped the pen into his wound and signed his name to the yellowed parchment. The Faery King laughed, "It's done then!" He clapped his hands and Arthur was suddenly back in his room, on the floor with Merlin bending over him. He felt the old man touch the cut on his arm and he hissed in pain.

"Oh, Arthur," Merlin sighed, "Stupid lad, what have you done?" And that's when Arthur noticed the strange rose tattoo that snaked across his torso wrapping around it front to back. Words were woven along the thorny stem as it wound itself up to the large red rose over his heart. "LATIN Silence is my burden." Merlin shook his head, "What _have _you done?"

Many, many years later

This boy was absolutely intoxicating. There was no other word to describe the stunning lad whom Arthur was positively drawn to. He was gorgeous, from his naturally blond hair to his toned physique, not to mention his eyes. God, those eyes! Like deep pools of liquid sapphire, they made Arthur feel like he was drowning in them, as if they were pulling him in, devouring his very soul. There eyes had met once and that was all it took. It had been raining; Arthur was hurrying across the college campus concentrating solely on staying dry. His umbrella was putting up a good fight, but at any minute the wind looked like it was going to blow it inside out. That's when it happened. A strong gust had come up and blown his umbrella inside out, soaking Arthur in the process and that's when he had caught sight of him. Hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans, striding toward Arthur, not caring that he was getting wet. He was smiling, seemingly at the rain. Arthur met his eyes and he could literally feel the sparks shooting between them. They were drawn to each other like magnets, and Arthur was even pleased to discover that the lad had a fairly good head on his shoulders. It had been awhile since anyone had held his attention in a conversation and this boy was interesting…to say the least. They had both forgotten about the rest of their classes that day, and it wasn't until the next morning, waking up naked in an unknown bed with an arm wrapped protectively around his middle that Arthur even thought to ask the lad's name. Blue eyes had blinked at him, squinting slightly as the morning light streamed through the windows, spilling onto the boy's face, so young. "I s'pose we n'ver did introduce ourselves properly did we?" The voice is still thick with sleep, a bit scratchy.

"No. We did not." Arthur stares into those eyes, he is so far gone, and he doesn't even care.

"Who're you then?" He grins at Arthur, and it is so infectious he feels his own lips quirking upward before he can stop them.

"Arthur Ignatius Kirkland."

"Ignatius, huh? Hm…I think I'll call you Iggy."

"Don't make me kill you." He just laughed softly before extending a hand,

"Alfred Freedom Jones. Nice to meet you." Arthur doesn't know what to say before he promptly scrambles out of bed and is violently sick in the bathroom toilet. He lays down on the cold tile of the bathroom floor and closes his eyes hoping he is dreaming. The world spins dangerously and he hears the Faery King's words echo over and over in his head, _"He will be dead before his 23__rd__ birthday."_ Somewhere along the line during their ten hour long first date Alfred had mentioned he was nineteen. Arthur had four years to put things right.


End file.
